youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSoHPKC
SSoHPKC is a notable member of the Youtube "Let's Play" community. He is known for his playthroughs of various games across different consoles as well as custom Mario hacks of SMW. Fallout 3 on the Xbox 360 was the "Let's Play" that initially led to his rise in popularity. He generally uploads nearly everyday, post between 7-9 videos at random intervals. Has problems with a few video which get stuck in processing, which is nicknamed "Processing Hell". : List of completed LPs SSoHPKC has approximately 40+ major projects completed counting DLC of console games as well as larger, more well known Mario Hacks. If all Mario hacks and minor projects are considered, the number is closer to 150-175. The number of videos currently featured are 3200~ and counting. Playlists and Projects :*Donkey Kong Country 2 :*Limbo :*Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (+Multiplayer) :*Call of Duty 4 (Multiplayer Only) (Playlist 2) :*Alpha Protocol :*Call of Duty: World at War :*Singularity :*Super Mario Galaxy :*New Super Mario Bros. Wii :*Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands :*Halo 2 :*Halo 3 :*Halo 3: ODST :*Resident Evil 5 :*Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares :*Resident Evil 5: Desperate Escape :*Left 4 Dead 2 :*Max Payne :*Max Payne 2 :*God of War 3 :*Halo: Combat Evolved :*Darksiders :*Jurassic: The Hunted :*Borderlands :*Borderlands: The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned :*Borderlands DLC: The Secret Armory of General Knoxx :*Battlefield Bad Company 2 :*Killzone 2 :*Mass Effect 2 :*Super Mario World :*Army of Two: The 40th Day :*Dead Space :*Assassin's Creed 2 :*Dragon Age Origins: Soldiers Peak DLC :*Brutal Legend :*Marvel - Ultimate Alliance 2 :*WET :*Batman: Arkham Asylum :*Fallout 3 (Part 2) (Operation Anchorage) Pitt) (Broken Steel) (Point Lookout) (Mothership Zeta) :*F.E.A.R. 2 :*Super Mario RPG :*Mega Man 9 :*Red Faction: Guerrilla :*RF:G Demons of the Badlands :*Various Mario Hacks (To many to link) Current LP(s) :*The Saboteur :*Fallout 3 Redux :*Paper Mario :*Transformers: War for Cybertron (MachinimaRespawn) :*Pokemon: FireRed :*Mario Hacks The Jason Saga "Jason" is an individual known by SSoHPKC around the time of 2003 to the early portion of 2004. The two met and played in a somewhat popular MMORPG together up until 2007/early 2008 when the two felt that the game had changed too drastically for the worse. Jason has appeared in several videos, even completing Halo 3 in its entirety with SSoHPKC. Jason's first any video appearance should be noted as a dual commentary Mario Hack that not many have seen. While Jason's exact location is unknown, it has been mentioned that his hometown lies somewhere in Western Canada. Jason is an avid fan of hockey with the Vancouver Canucks being his team of choice. He also enjoys baseball casually being a fan of the Toronto Blue Jays. Jason is also infamous throughout the videos for his poor driving ability. One example was his driving into a mine in the "Borderlands LP" then running over SSoHPKC in Halo 3. Jason's Appearances in Videos: :*Few Mario Hack videos :*Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Videos :*Halo 3 Campaign Co-Op :*Borderlands & DLC The gamingUSA Saga A YouTube user known as gamingUSA used to comment on some of SSoHPKC's videos. His messages were often aggressive, somewhat homophobic, and, in the eyes of SSoHPKC and many of his fans, just plain childish. After being blocked, he made multiple accounts so that he could continue commenting. The initial comment that sparked the altercation was gamingUSA's remark that "the videos sucked because they weren't in HD." Ironically enough, a few months later, SSoHPKC upgraded to an HD capture card. gamingUSA was the one to coin the term "clock open them bears", a saying which SSoHPKC never understood. Eventually, it ended up becoming an insult, usually directed towards NPCs. His name has also become synonimous with "forum/internet troll". Most people guess that gamingUSA was attempting to tell SSoHPKC that he should stop making videos and instead go drink beer. Projects Blocked Several projects have been "blocked" from being recorded for various reasons. These projects include: *Bioshock *Bioshock 2 *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi DLC *Oblivion *Cat Mario *I Wanna Be the Guy *Splinter Cell Conviction *Red Dead Redemption From the horses mouth, here are the specific reasons why the games won't be done: *While SSoHPKC believes the two Bioshock games to be good, he feels as if his specific style of playing would not be enjoyable to watch. *Feels the Borderlands: Mad Moxxi DLC was a waste of a DLC *Liked Fallout 3 over Oblivion. It was also determined in a "Vote or Don't" Episode that Fallout 3 would become an active project and not Oblivion. *'Cat Mario' and I Wanna Be the Guy have been done numerous times by people who have better grasps on the games. Also, I Wanna Be the Guy can be incredibly hard and a blackhole of time. *'Splinter Cell Conviction' was passed up due to the fake copyright claims placed on Darksydephil. *Received a copyright strike from (supposedly) TakeTwo games for initial videos of Red Dead Redemption. Dislikes SSoHPKC, like many other Let's Players, has what could be called an "unwritten list" of things that he, as well as many others, dislike in comments. These include: *"Do more of __________": Usually, these types of comments range from the perfectly fine, such as a person stating what they would like to see next and hoping SSoHPKC will take it into consideration, to the downright ugly, to the "Read his profile"; things such as "Oh my god, you suck! Upload more __________!" would fall into the "ugly" category, while "Hey, you gonna do Red Dead Redemption?" would fall into the "Read his profile" category. *"Stop saying _________": SSoHPKC believes that if someone doesn't like what a person says in a video, they should, "change what they're watching instead of trying to change the person". *"You suck at _________": This relates slightly to the previous bullet; SSoHPKC believes that people should go and watch someone else if they don't like his videos. * Advertisements: SSoHPKC, as well as many of his fans, dislike when someone tries to advertise on his channel. * "Pr0n bots": Often, accounts made by computers in order to lure people to "blogs", which are usually sexual in nature, comment on SSoHPKC's channel. They have been found to be very annoying by him and his fans. * Stating which number viewer you are on any given video adds neither positive or negative feedback and often leads to a pile up of useless comments. * Giving advice on the game after SSoH has already beaten it. * Pointing out a near useless, non-crucial item to a games progression that was missed. Example: Pointing out a missed Jet in Fallout 3. * People complaining about him swearing, when the game he is playing contains swearing itself. Other than in comments, SSoHPKC also has many other dislikes that pertain to different aspects of his gaming career including: * MLC players on Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 * Danger Close and One Man Army perks along with explosive weapons such as the grenade-launcher attatchment for assault rifles (known to CoD fans as a "noob-tube") or Thumper on Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 * Using save states on retail games * Youtube's uploading system * Puzzle based games * Backtracking * Mazes * Muncher/clapper spamming (Mario hacks) * Precision Jumping * Being forced to have an item/person in order to progress. (Example: needing a cape or a Yoshi in order to cross a large gap in order to progress in a Mario hack when neither were supplied anywhere in the level). * Save-stating to keep power-ups * Dying right before a check-point * Finishing a video and being incredibly close to the end of the level/mission/segment/etc. * A game that forces you to find a secret SSoHPKC's Play Style SSoH's play style is very different to almost everyone who watches his videos as shown by the numerous comments regarding how he plays. SSoH's style is in no way stealthy or technological. He prefers to run into a room with a shotgun or assault rifle and shoot anything that moves, even friendly AI people who don't get out of his way. This tactic (although after massive health loss) works, and he lives to finish the game. (There is a perfect example of this in The Saboteur and Alpha Protocol playthrough.) His play style also greatly depends on his attitude to character and events in the game. A prime example is Alpha Protocol. After being the nice guy and trying to like people he went on a rampage didn't put up with the shenanigans. Not the patient type, SSoH will usually run head first into anything, sometimes resulting in missing an important object, task, or passage. This leaves his viewers yelling at their screens trying to break time, space, and physics to point out to him the direction. SSoH tends to operate on trial-and-error system; usually investigating a path or object to find its usefulness or its lethality. Influences The following YouTubers have been mentioned and/or are believed to have influenced SSoHPKC's personality, video choice, recording style, and commentary style over the course of his career: *ProtonJonSA *Azureblade49 *Darkmindedsith *Durden77 *Darksydephil SSoHPKC's Commenting Style SSoH's usual commenting style consists of on-the-fly thoughts and observations. He may comment on the game itself or random events experienced in life. The commenting style also depends on the type of game being played. When playing console games SSoHPKC will focus on the game at hand and give his opinions and talk about the game's content. In mario hacks/retro games the commentary is more laid back. These are the videos where SSoHPKC will talk about his life and various events going on. He does not usually produce videos with post-commentary unless experimenting or conforming to other channels his videos may be uploaded to. Catch Phrases/Repeated Phrases *"Shotgun Rain!" (Sometimes followed by "Another ______ what is being shot 1) feels the pain 2) rides the Lincoln train 3) gets Kurt Cobain'd" sung to the tune of Chocolate Rain) More information can be found in the video Fallout 3 - Mothership Zeta - Episode 5: Edit Your Sorrows Away found here ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwTmYkDcCOE&feature=related *"Thank you ________, You are a Gentleman and a Scholar." *"I almost got Lincoln'd/ I almost got Kennedy'd." *Kurt Cobain'd - When a headshot leads to the head exploding resulting in an instant death *Clock open them bears - To check something out *Bad news bears - Something is not going according to plan *"Really?" - Expressing disbelief at unexpected events *"That's shenanigans!" - Expressing annoyance at unexpected events *Godplayer - Either SSoHPKC or an NPC performed beyond expectations *Somewhere in Bufu fucking Egypt - When an area of the game is unknown or very far away. In "The Saboteur" Lets Play many of the missions appear in Bufu Egypt on the map compared to where Sean Devlin is. *Suspiciously _______ - when something is considered to be suspicous. Example. "In the "Dead Space" walkthrough, when SSoH encountred the speedy necromorphs: "Those guys are fast, suspicously fast" a refrence to the T.V show "The Office" *"Dammit, Jason!" - Said when Jason fails to do a key part in a game or after Jason accidentally does an action that kills SSoHPKC. *"Why would you do this to me?" - Usually said when questioning the game for it's "shenanigans" (See "That's shenanigans!") *"Damn you Kamek, stop throwing the damn Playstation buttons at me!" - Wherever there is a Magikoopa (Kamek) on screen in a Mario hack and shoots its spells (spell look like the square, circle, and triangle buttions on a Playstation controller) *"Invincibility frames, GO!" - Either this or a variation is occasionally said when SSoHPKC is hit in a game such as Mario and obtains invincibility frames, allowing him to bypass things that would normally kill him otherwise. *"I hate that guy!" - Commonly used by SSoHPKC in his Mario hacks and various LPs. A list of "guys" SSoH hates consist of: the flood from the Halo series, fishing Boo from SMW, akimbo fish in water levels, Charging Chucks, etc. *"Surprise REZNOR!" - Said when Reznor is at the end of a level in a Super Mario World hack. Another similar quote would be "Surprise Boom-Boom!" *"It buffed out..." - Said when an action (accidental or not) seems to mess SSoHPKC up but actually goes to his advantage. *"One Hitter Quitter" - When SSoHPKC hits a enemy and he dies instantly *"I do not accept." - Often said during Mario hacks when SSoH is hit unexpectedly. This sentence is usually followed with reloading a save-state prior to being hit. *"Let it rain!" - Often said when SSoH throws a grenade at a person, but doesn't care if it blows them up or not in a shooter game. Sometimes followed by "Let it rain! Shotgun rain!". Pokemon Fire Red Trainer And Rival Details Trainer's Name: SSoHPKC Rival's Name: Jason SSoHPKC Starter Pokemon: Charamander (ShottyRain) Rival's Starter Pokemon: Squirtle SSoHPKC's Badges: 1 SSoHPKC's Main Pokemon Charmeleon/Charizard Rival's Main Pokemon Squirtle/Wartortle/Blastoise Personal Stuff Full Name: Seamus Paddy O'Doherty Birthday: May 15 1988 Significant Other: Hannah G. He has a birth mark in his hair resulting in a blonde spot to contrast with his darker blonde/light brown hair. Works at Target and has worked there for a few years. Lives in/around Chicago, Illinois. Does his gaming channel even though his friends make fun of him. Has a forum. Got promoted recently *Around July- August of 2010* Everything is the bane of his existence except moving platforms with phasing numbers. XD Smokes: No Drugs: No Drinks: Occasionally Number of siblings: ? Children: None Subscribers: 40k-45k Total video views: 3 million Number of shits given: 0 External Links SSoHPKC's Youtube Channel SSoHPKC"s Official Forum SSoHPKC's Twitter Page SSoHPKC's Cafepress Shop